


The Seven Seas of Rhye

by BohemianBeth



Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [5]
Category: Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (2006), M/M, Paul Prenter Being an Asshole, deaky is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Through shenanigans, young princes Freddie, Brian, Roger, and John have managed to embarrass their father, King Beach. No matter how hard the brothers try they can't seem to become proper princes. Good thing Duke Prenter is here to help them. Surely, his intentions can't be sinister, right?OrThe Queen AU nobody asked for based on the 12 Dancing Princesses.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: Queen Disney Mashups! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489433
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue: As It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shiz! I am DONE with college! I just need to wait for final grades, but I am finished! What a feeling! Anyway, as I actively work on 3 stories (Blind AU, Dark Verse, and Adventure Seekers) my brain started bugging me as it usually does with a new story idea. So I simply had to drop everything and start writing. Seeing as I've got nothing planned for this summer because quarantine, I might as well bite off more than I can chew and start a fourth story because I am utterly insane. This is gonna be similar to A Winter's Tale, my Frozen AU. The Barbie 12 Dancing Princesses movie was a staple of my childhood. So now I'm gonna make a Queen story out of it because I will go slightly mad if I don't obey the orders of my nagging brain who keeps me awake at night. Jimercury is the only ship in this one, but the boys share a brotherly bond like always. Now let's begin!

_Fruit Fly's POV_

I can feel you bitches judging me. That's okay. You can think whatever you want about me. At least listen to what I have to say and maybe you'll understand why I did what I did. It all started long ago when I was just a young lad in the Kingdom of Scaramouche, known for its festivities and dances, especially the fandango. I am not much of a dancer myself, but representing the kingdom you must have an appreciation for the art of ballet. 

Anyway, when the King of Scaramouche decided who should be next in line to rule, he held my inferior dancing skills, among some of my other unfavorable qualities against me. So instead, the heir to the throne became my cousin, the then prince Jim Beach. I would forever remain the Duke of Scaramouche and nothing more. I know. It's so unfair. Why must these things always happen to me?

To make matters worse, the king banished me from the kingdom. What did I do wrong, you may ask? Well, I don't want to get bogged down by little details, but let's just say the royal chef happened to notice that the king and prince's soups were laced with poison. I wonder how that got there? Somebody must have framed me, but nobody believed me. I was called a liar and traitor and sent to the path of Nevermore.

Alas, my fate brought me to a faraway Persian kingdom with Scaramouche far from my sights. As bitter as I was about my tragic past, I fancied my new home. The weather was sunny and bright and the exotic culture was just as festive and fun with men and women wearing brightly colored veils and headdresses and always finding reason to celebrate. They were currently celebrating the birth of their new baby prince Farrokh Bulsara. The parades and singing on the streets welcoming in the new life lasted for days. 

Unlike in Scaracmouche, in this kingdom I was a mere pathetic peasant no different from the swarming masses of maggots. So I was in no position to make royal decrees or judgements. Still, I was enamored by the cute newborn prince as King Bomi held him proudly up over the palace balcony for everyone to look up to the skies and see like baby Simba. It was in that moment that I realized that the King was unfit to rule. This simply wouldn't do. How could he behave so recklessly? He could have dropped his son. I doubt anyone wanted to have to deal with cleaning up the mess of the splattered baby prince's remains. Something needed to be done to protect that prince from the endangerment King Bomi put him in. 

Conveniently, shortly after Farrokh was born, a burglar broke into the palace. They really needed better security. A source told me that the guards were taken out with a series of poisonous darts. Perhaps in the future they'll be trained to avoid a needless fatality like that. In a robbery gone bad, Bomi allegedly struggled with the intruder and ultimately fell to his demise over the balcony. Oops. Better him than his cute son I suppose. This left poor Queen Jer a grieving widow. 

Good thing she had a handsome suitor to make it all better. Who better to become the new King than the Duke of another kingdom? It was a great way to unite our lands and pave the way for world peace. 

There was just one problem, Jer had already accepted a proposal from King Jim Beach of Scaramouche. They agreed to be platonic spouses and Jim would help Jer care for her baby now that she was all alone. Their kingdoms would be united without any of my help. 

No problem. I was sure there were other ways I could lend a helping hand. My dear cousin would surely be in need of a nanny for that rambunctious little Persian prince he adopted. Sure he had the boy's mother, Jer for a little while, but then there was a most unfortunate accident. The Queen was out for her morning walk and must not have been paying attention because she stepped out into traffic and was struck by a horse and carriage. The carriage driver claims he saw someone push her into the street, but he was soon executed for murdering the Queen. Why would anyone believe him?

Before I could even offer my services to help Jim Beach who was now a single father, the royal astronomer and his pregnant wife beat me to it. That's right, a servant and his wife were allowed to help care for and even tutor the prince. My cousin did not know the first thing of how to run a kingdom. How ridiculous! Prince Farrokh, or Freddie as he now preferred, was even allowed to play with the Mays' non-royal son, and the two behaved like brothers. I guess it made sense since the Mays also resided in the castle where they worked. Freddie and Brian were so close they were even allowed to share a bedroom because they were inseparable and would cry if parted. Disgusting! Why didn't people discipline their children? 

As I formed a plan on what to do about the Mays who stood in the way of me getting back into the castle, King Beach announced some disturbing news. He had fallen for the beautiful Princess Winifred of a neighboring kingdom. The two had met at the funeral of her husband Prince Michael. Surprisingly, I actually had nothing to do with his fate. There was talk that he was abusive, so perhaps Winifred might have had a hand in his demise. Regardless, Winifred was now pregnant and in need of somebody to love. It would be such a scandal if Jim were to...

They were wed shortly after Prince Roger was born. So now an additional baby surpassed me in line to inherit the throne. Could matters get any worse? 

Well as it turns out, now Queen Winifred received a letter from a distant relative inviting her to attend an overseas wedding. This letter also asked if she knew someone who could design the wedding canopy to resemble twinkling stars so the couple could romantically stand beneath what resembled a night sky as they exchanged their vows. Who better than Harold May, the royal astronomer, right? Of course his three year old son was much too little to make that long journey via ship and the same went for Roger who was barely a year old. So Winifred and the Mays sailed across the milky seas on their own while Jim watched Freddie and their children. They must have hit some rough waters because their ship sank and they were never heard from again. Strangely enough there was no wedding either. It was almost as if that letter was a fake. 

Now Jim was a king and a single father of three. He could not face this life alone. Thankfully, I was there to save him. I would assist him with the children and slowly make my way back into royal life at long last. 

It had been many, many years since I had last seen my cousin. Hopefully he forgot about the whole trying to poison him thing. It was all water under the bridge now. Jim Beach was a forgiving man, so I was sure everything would go according to plan. 

Upon entering the royal throne room to speak to him, I suddenly got a tickle in the back of my throat and began to violently sneeze. My eyes watered, but I could make out what resembled a small child consumed by a mop of curly hair that seemed to weigh him down. "Oh no! Do you want to cause another plague? Wear a mask!" He reprimanded. 

"I-I am not *sneeze* ill!" I shouted. 

_'Meow!'_ A furball from the depths of hell revealed itself alongside the smaller Persian boy. I hated cats. Such retched creatures of the night. I was terribly allergic so that explained my suddenly affliction. 

"Boys, why don't you take Pixie and go play outside in the garden while Cousin Paul and I speak privately?" Jim finally said.

"But Miami, you're not listening to us!" Freddie tugged at the king's sleeve. I gasped at the audacity. "You let him address you like that and treat you so disrespectfully?" I cried. 

"He's four years old, Paul." Jim replied with a chuckle. "What is it, Freddie?" 

Before Freddie could respond a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes crawled into the throne room chasing after a toy carriage. "We wanted to tell you that Roger escaped again." He stated. 

Brian sighed. "I'll put him back." He picked up the baby. "It's nap nap time, Roggie. Back to your crib." 

"You're having one of your small children raise the baby?" I used this to my advantage. "Cousin, you need more help than I thought. Please let me look after them so you can focus on your kingdom." 

"Brimi is a mom. You are not a mom. Miami is a dad. You are not a dad. We don't want you, darling. Bye-bye." Freddie said. 

"Young princes and princesses should be seen and not heard. These boys need discipline so they don't embarrass you in front of the entire kingdom. They are hardly proper princes." I insisted. 

"My sons are not an embarrassment. I love them. I do not need your help, Paul. We're fine on our own. Thank you. I think you should go now." Jim dismissed me. 

"Fine." I huffed. "But don't come crawling back to me when some royal diplomat calls your children out as wild animals rather than princes." 

After that disastrous encounter, I turned my sights onto another kingdom. King Arthur had recently passed away from a sheer heart attack leaving Queen Lilian heartbroken. I swooped in right away and began to court her. Who needed Scaramouche when I could be the king of this new kingdom? If Lilian said yes to my proposal and we got married, I'd finally be King. I was sure she'd be overwhelmed with joy when I got down on one knee with a ring... 

"No way, Paul! I can't marry you. I'm still in love with Arthur and I'm carrying his baby. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, but I'm just not interested in you like that. I appreciate your companionship in this difficult time in my life, but I do not wish to be romantic with you in any way. Even if I did, I'm still getting over Arthur's death. It's way too soon." She cried. 

Not the reaction I was expecting. Also there was something she said that came out of nowhere. "Um...can you repeat the part about the baby please?" 

"I'm pregnant with Arthur's son. How could you not know that?" Lilian exclaimed. Well this certainly complicated things. 

"I thought you were just fat." I answered honestly. 

"Ugh! You're despicable! Get out!" She shrieked. 

Long story short, Lilian died giving birth to Prince John Richard Deacon born on August 19th 1651. What was I going to do with no royal status in this kingdom and a baby that wasn't mine and I didn't want? Then I got a brilliant idea! 

Narrowly avoiding getting murdered by royal guards (yes, these were much more proficient than the ones in charge of the Persian palace), I took baby John with me back to Scaramouche. The kingdom wouldn't miss their baby prince. After all, he was just a few days old, so he didn't leave much of an impact on anybody. My plan was to just have Jim take care of him and try again to become the princes' nanny. Caring for three boys on his own was one thing, but four boys and he would have to say yes to me. 

Unfortunately I wasn't allowed back inside Beach's castle which was ridiculous. Why would he ever ban me? So I snuck in through the garden. I was almost to the castle when baby John woke up and started to cry. Shoot! My plans would be foiled if I was caught out of context appearing like I had kidnapped this baby. When I saw that blasted cat Pixie coming my way I decided this mission was far too risky. I placed the baby down into the bushes and ran away. I'd have to come back for him later. I hid behind the mossy fence and waited for when there was less commotion. 

"Pixie, darling? Where are you? Come on! Pixie, dear. I promise Roger won't pull your whiskers again. He's very sorry about it. I can ever hear him crying. Wait a minute..." Freddie stumbled across the baby. Oh no! 

"Ohmygod! Look at you, my sweet, sweet, little baby boy. What are you doing here?" Hmm maybe this would work out. "Yes, yes, you're so precious! Like a little kitten." Freddie cooed. I watched as he carried the bundle back to the castle, his buck teeth sticking out in a wide smile. "MIAMI, I FOUND A BABY AND I WANNA KEEP HIM!"

Being a single dad of four boys and a king was just too much for anyone to handle on his own. It was only a matter of time until "Miami" snapped. I'd wait here patiently as long as it took, but inevitably I'd be able to move in. 


	2. "I've Lost My Shoe!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miami needs help.

_12 years later..._

_3rd Person POV_

King Beach (or Miami as he was more affectionately deemed by his eldest son Freddie) loved his boys dearly. Although he had to admit it was difficult to be a single father raising four sons while simultaneously running a kingdom. Sometimes he wondered if Paul was right and he should reconsider his cousin's offer for help. As spritely and lovable as Freddie, Brian, Roger and John could get, they were certainly a handful to say the least. Now that the boys had aged gracefully out of their childhood and into their adolescence, the king doubted parenting would get much easier. In fact he feared for the worst as everyone knew teenagers could get unruly and wild. As princes especially, Miami had to find a way to reign them in. 

John (Deaky), the youngest and cutest was the baby of the bunch, and he was growing much too quickly than any of them liked. He was already 13 years old, so he was a far cry now from the adorable little baby Freddie had found in the garden. Deaky was a model child and never gave Miami any trouble. In fact, the other three, especially Freddie, were a great help with sweet John and always looked out for him and took extra special care of him. They were rough with each other, but never with dear Deaky as he was too soft for horseplay. Freddie was probably the most protective of the youngest and would stop at nothing to ensure that he was always happy. 

Then there was Roger. Oh boy! Roger was a pretty boy with flowing golden locks bright blue eyes and fluttering lashes. But don't let that pretty face fool you. If any of his four boys had a propensity for causing trouble, Miami would bet money on Roger being the instigator. He was loud and had a very bad temper making him any parent's worse nightmare during those "terrible twos". However, Roger was also silly and fun loving and could break up any tension in a room with a joke or prank or two. His passion for smashing things was actually quite useful when he channeled all that energy into something productive like playing the drums or taking apart and rebuilding carriages. For some reason he was very fascinated with carriages. 

You would think that Brian was the oldest of the group because he was mature. Brian was Miami's second in command and would mother and fuss over his three brothers as if they were his responsibility. Even though Brian had a tendency to be a bit too overprotective, Miami doubted there was anyone in all the lands with such a caring heart. The protective nature wasn't just limited to his brothers either, Brian made it his mission to rescue animals from the royal slaughter house before they ended up on anyone's plate. Unlike Freddie who only loved his cats, Brian would nurture all sorts of animals from badgers to ducks. So no it wasn't uncommon to see one of Brian's creatures stalking through the castle like a little hedgehog hustling about. Miami once even caught a platypus on the northern stairwell. That was a strange day indeed. 

Finally, there was Freddie, the self proclaimed hysterical queen himself. If there were two things Freddie loved it was drama and fashion. He had a unique style to him and experimented all different types of unconventional attire for princes from painted black fingernails to a skin tight leotard. Of course Miami endorsed all of Freddie's creativity including his outfits while others might gawk or mock. Freddie just wouldn't be Freddie without all his glamor. At 17 years old, Freddie was the eldest and there was already talks around the kingdom of when he would settle down with a nice prince or princess. Despite his outrageousness, Freddie was a desirable suitor. With his Persian ancestry coming out he had an exotic but beautiful look with long black hair and mysterious dark eyes and very distinct cheekbones. On top of that, just like the other three he was beyond gifted in the arts and had quite a bit of wit to him. 

It would be ideal to see Freddie and possibly Brian too happily wed in the not too distant future. The "happily" part was key. Miami would never want them to end up with a spouse they disliked. If they were to marry, it would have to be for love. 

A good way for all of his boys to meet other young royals was at one of the many galas thrown all year round. As luck would have it, a dignitary of an allying kingdom was arriving to issue an invitation to Miami's sons to attend one of these galas. 

"...And so on behalf of the kingdom of Galileo, which is known for its abundance of pears, potatoes and peasants, I would like the honor in inviting the four princes of Scaramouche to the royal gala. We have invited princes and princesses from far and wide to this extraordinary ball..."

Suddenly the marble double doors to the throne room burst open and a furry creature scurried by. "No Lulu! No!" A tall lanky boy with mounds of chocolate brown curly cloudlike hair chased after the animal. 

"Why is that pest in your throne room?" The dignitary screamed. "A castle in no place for a rodent. Get it away! It could have rabies!" 

"Actually badgers aren't rodents. They're part of the weasel family." 

The dignitary rolled his eyes. "Now, as I was saying..." Then he screamed as Lulu the badger came barreling toward him again. 

"Don't worry, she won't bite. She's very friendly." Brian assured the man. 

"Your majesty," The dignitary tried to continue despite the commotion, "if I may---" 

"Shit!" Brian cussed as Lulu got away from him once more. 

"Brian! That language is unbecoming of a young prince!" Miami reprimanded. Normally he would let the language slide, but they had company, so the boys were expected to be on their best behavior. Besides, it was very unlike Brian to curse. That colorful language was utilized more often by Freddie and Roger. 

"Sorry, Miami. I've gotta catch her before she gets to the pantry." Brian said in a breath as he continued to run after the badger. 

"Ah," The dignitary sighed, "now that our little interruption has ended we can disucss--"

 _Ding-Ding-Ding!_ "What in the world is that annoying sound?" He cried. The question was rhetorical, but the dignitary got his answer when a blonde whirled by him on a bicycle, nearly running over his feet. The boy screamed as he rode the wild wind, clearly having the time of his life and not giving a damn. Not too far behind him, at a more reasonable speed another boy was on his bike ringing the bell as he rode. He smiled shyly revealing a cute gap in his teeth. "Hi Miami. Roger and I are having a bicycle race. Rog is winning, but guess what I'm in second place!" 

"Oh my!" Miami gasped. "Slow down, Roger!" 

"It ain't dangerous...enough for me!" Roger shouted. 

"Those are your sons? You allow them to engage in such rambunctious activities like chasing rodents and riding their bikes around the halls?" The dignitary exclaimed as he glared at Roger and Deaky with contempt. "That's hardly proper prince behavior." 

Then the dignitary nearly had a sheer heart attack when another prince ran into the room dressed in the most inappropriate manner. He was completely naked with the exception of bright red short shorts with matching red suspenders. He had managed to put a ballet slipper on one foot, but the other one was bare. "I've lost my shoe!" He announced in a posh voice one would expect from a prince despite his attire, dramatically flailing his hands in the air. 

"That's alright, Freddie, I'll call for the royal cobbler to make you a new pair again." Miami sighed. 

With a bright smile revealing an overbite Freddie clapped his hands excitedly. "Do do do!" He proclaimed eagerly. A loud clashing sound made them all stop. Freddie peered out the door to find that Roger had crashed into Brian, and the badger scampered away again alongside one of Freddie's cats. "I'm okay!" Deaky announced and Freddie squealed with approval over the youngest's safety. 

The dignitary humphed. "Perhaps another ball, your majesty." He bowed and then pushed past Freddie on his way out muttering to himself about how these princes behaved more like wild animals. 

Miami let out a lengthy sigh. Perhaps Paul was right after all. This was starting to become embarrassing. In fact his boys' antics made the kingdom appear unprofessional. The last thing he wanted was for his sons to become the laughing stock of the villages because they couldn't behave properly. He'd have to have a talk with his boys today over lunch. The way they were conducting themselves now just couldn't continue any longer. 

***

The dining room was prepared for lunch and the smell of warm biscuits and soup filled the air. Miami took his seat at the head of the table waiting for his sons to arrive. Slowly, but surely they began to file in. "Brian!" He greeted the first to show up. "Hello, Miami!" Brian replied with a smile and took a seat. Next Deaky walked in and sat next to Brian mumbling a brief hello. 

"I am starving!" Roger declared without bothering with introductions he sat across from Brian and grabbed a fistful of biscuits, shoving them into his mouth. 

"Roger, wait for everyone else please!" Miami scolded. He didn't raise his voice a lot, but maybe it was time he changed that. 

"What difference does it make?" Roger asked with a mouthful of food. 

"Wait for your brother please so we can all eat together and don't talk with your mouthful." Miami said more firmly. 

Roger swallowed his big bite before talking again. "Where is that rotter Freddie? I hope he gets here soon 'cause I wanna eat already!" 

_Meow!_ A cat jumped up onto Freddie's chair before staggering onto the table, crinkling the linen tablecloth. Goodness, now even the cat wasn't abiding by proper etiquette. Why was Miami so poor at keeping his household in line? How could his kingdom respect him when he himself was ruled by teenage boys and their pets? "Delilah, off the table, please!"

Delilah didn't listen, but thankfully Freddie waltzed into the dining room. This time he was wearing a checkered leotard. "Oh dear, am I late again? Sorry about that, my darlings." He picked up the cat and placed her on his lap. 

"Did you lose your other shoe too?" Deaky asked noticing that Freddie was barefoot on both feet. 

"Mhmm. I can't seem to keep track of my shoes. When did you say the cobbler was coming, Miami? I'm in desperate need of footwear." 

Where did Miami go wrong? Proper princes most certainly did not run about barefoot. Miami was calling for the royal cobbler at least once a week at this rate. He would give Freddie the finest of shoes, but they would just go missing one by one. What could he do differently so that royal dignitaries and distinguished guests wouldn't sneer at his boys? 

"Miami, is something wrong?" Brian asked. "You seem troubled."

"He's probably hungry." Roger said as he loudly slurped his soup. 

"Roger, I've told you countless times, don't slurp and don't slouch like that. Why can't you be well versed in etiquette and extraordinarily nice like a proper prince ought to be." Miami cried. 

"If you're not hungry, I'll take your biscuit." Roger said snatching it from his father's plate. 

"What's wrong, Miami?" Deaky asked with concern. "Is something the matter? Can we help?"

"Are you constipated?" Roger asked. 

"Are you horny?" Freddie inquired. 

"Let him tell us! Stop pestering him. What is it, Miami?" Brian pressed. 

"I've just been thinking..." Miami really did not want to upset his boys, but he could no longer keep his disappointment in them a secret. "It's um been brought to my attention...that...well you could be doing more to behave with the grace of princes that represent the face of Scaramouche." 

"What could we be doing differently? We're a delight, darling." Freddie cried. 

"Yeah. The kingdom loves us." Roger remarked as he picked his nose. 

"Especially Deaky. He is literal perfection. There is nothing he needs to change." Freddie said making John blush. "No offense, Bri and Rog." 

"No, I agree with you. Deaks is pretty great." Brian concurred and Roger nodded. 

"Well," Miami suggested, "perhaps you could try--"

Before he could answer the royal messenger entered the dining hall offering an interruption. "The royal cobbler has arrived." 

Freddie screamed and rose from the table. "Goodbye everybody! I've got to go!" He squealed. In an anxious squabble he made his way out to the garden. The other three were quick to follow. "I can't wait for my new pair of clogs!" Brian exclaimed. 

"Boys wait!" Miami called after them. Of course, Freddie was long gone, but he could still try to catch the other three before they were lured away by the joys of new shoes. There had to be some way to get their attention back. "They're just shoes!" He cried. 

"Just shoes?" Brian and Roger gasped in outrage. That was clearly the wrong thing to stay as they stormed off faster than the speed of light.

"What am I missing here?" He sighed. 

"They're much more than just shoes." John said. "See you later, Miami!" 

Just like that, Miami was all alone again. Delilah jumped back up onto the table and stuck her tongue into Freddie's discarded bowl lapping up the soup. He sighed. "Bon appetit, Delilah." 


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get new shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this story so far? Comments are very appreciated.❤️

_Freddie's POV_

Yes! I took a deep breath as I rushed down the steps leading to the garden. Jim looked absolutely dazzling with the sunlight striking through his raven hair. He had his caravan of shoes all set up and ready to go, but it wasn't the shoes I had my eye on. My heart was racing. Could this be the love of my life? I've gotta be cool relax. Just act natural.

"Jim, darling, look at my feet. They need your beautiful craftsmanship!" I hollered awkwardly waving my arms in the air to get the cobbler's attention. Damn it! I was not heeding my own advice. Why was I such a goofball? Jim probably didn't even notice me.

Then a pair of chocolate brown eyes glanced up in my direction. He saw me! Shit! What do I do? Before I could have a sheer heart attack, my clumsy shoeless feet tripped over the last step and I tumbled, heading toward the ground. No! I couldn't fall in front of my crush. This would be the end of me!

Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms swooped themselves around me saving me from slamming against the pavement. Jim was like a super hero, he moved so swiftly to catch me. Now he was holding me. Hopefully I didn't swoon too hard. I was dying on the inside and trying not to cry on the outside.

"Are you okay, your highness?" Jim asked.

"I-Is this the real life?" I choked. "Or is this just fantasy?"

Jim frowned. "Pardon?"

I snapped out of my trance and stumbled out of his embrace before anyone could spot us in that intimate position. That was a moment spared only for my dreams. "So...um...I've lost my shoes." I wiggled my toes in demonstration.

"I see that." Jim chuckled. His melodious laugh resembled an orchestra. "Where would you be without me, your highness? No prince should have to wander around barefoot, but thankfully I'm here. Now try not to lose this pair like you have with all the others. I worked very hard on them."

"Darling, call me Freddie please. We've known each other long enough to drop the formalities. Don't you think, dear?"

Jim flushed and it was the sweetest sight ever seen. I gazed into those chocolate brown eyes warm enough to melt me and he stared right back. I never felt this way before.

Then a tall curly shadow cast in the afternoon sun tore our attention away from each other. "Hope I'm not um interrupting anything." Brian cleared his throat. "Do you have any clogs today, Jim? I was looking forward to that new pair."

"Oh yes of course." Jim turned his back to me. "I made you two new pairs actually one in red and one in gold."

Brian got two pairs of shoes? What made that poodle so special? Oh who I was I kidding, of course Jim had eyes for Brian over me. He was a beautiful gentle giant who could rock a guitar and kill you with kindness faster than you can say Galileo. I didn't stand a chance. 

"Green is not your color, Fred." Deaky said as I glared enviously at the attention Jim was giving Brian. 

"I'm not wearing green, darling, can't you see. It's a checkered leotard. And I think I would look fine in green. I look fine in everything I wear. Don't you think, Jim?" I struck a dramatic pose trying to catch the cobbler's attention, but he had moved on to fastening Roger's sparkly pink converse. Damn Roger! Why could he get Jim to so seductively bend over to fasten his shoes like that? What was he doing that I couldn't? Well that was easy to answer. Roger was gorgeous and packed with so much charm he was basically a walking talking sex pot. No one could look his way without their heart fluttering a beat. Then everything I thought about Roger was soon forgotten as I stared at Jim voluptuous ass as he crouched to fasten the shoes. That ass was a work of art! 

"Prince John, would you like to try your pair on now?" Jim shifted his attention to Deaky. 

"It depends." John murmured. 

"Oh." Jim frowned. "Do you not like them?"

"No, it's not that. I just...Don't want to hurt Freddie's feelings or be the cause of any jealousy." He stammered. 

"Me? Jealous? Of what, dear? Jim and I are just lovers--I mean friends. Yes. Jim and I are just friends. Nothing more." Shit! I casted my eyes down at the shoes, afraid by my own awkwardness to meet Jim's eyes. That's when I realized how precious the shoes were. They were lovely soft pink ballet slippers but what made them special were the flowers that lined the sides. "Yellow roses?" I gasped. "How did you know those were my favorite?" It must have taken him hours to pick each individual flower and create the design. 

"Usually when I arrive to bring you your shoes, you're all dancing and singing in the rose garden and you always seem drawn to the yellow roses in particular." Jim explained. "I hope you like them." 

"Darling, I love yo--Them! I love them! Thank you. I promise I won't lose them." I threw my arms around Jim in a hug I could only dream of before realizing I was awake and couldn't live out my romantic desires here, so I quickly pulled away from our embrace. 

"Yes um, well I'm glad I could be of service, your hi--Freddie." Jim was flushing again and I nearly squealed. He had no right being so damn cute and delectable. I'd sure like to take a bite out of him...

"Hey Jim, I didn't know you played guitar." Brian noticed the instrument set down by the caravan. 

"Oh I don't. I mean I do but I'm...I'm not very good. I was hoping to get some lessons." Jim said tentatively. 

How absolutely perfect. An excuse to spend more time with my crush. "I could teach you!" I blurted before realizing that I only knew two chords on the guitar. Fuck! That would be a problem. 

"You don't play guitar, Freddie." Brian corrected. "Jim, let John and I help you. With a little bit of practice we'll have you playing like a pro in no time." 

"Did I say guitar, darling? Oh silly me I thought that was a piano. Do you wanna learn how to play piano, Jim? I can teach you piano instead." I tried to blow off my mistake, but then I realized how dumb I sounded mistaking a guitar for a piano. Fuck!

"I'm a drummer but I also play guitar." Roger announced. 

"This is all very kind of you, but there's um, there's a reason I want to learn how to play guitar." Jim admitted. "There's um...a certain somebody I want to impress."

"If you don't already impress them, then they're not worth your effort." I scoffed. Who wouldn't be impressed by Jim? He was absolutely perfect and such a handsome sweetheart. 

"I don't know...he just...he has such a beautiful voice, and if I could accompany him on guitar, maybe he'd notice me?" Jim looked right in my direction again, but I felt so utterly betrayed. Who was this person with the beautiful voice? How dare he not notice my Jim?

"I-It doesn't matter. We can't be together anyway. I'm a cobbler, so I have to marry someone in the same social class. We don't stand a chance." 

"Who the hell told you that, Jim, darling? Sure I'm a prince, but I'd marry you in a heartbeat. Fuck social class. I want to be happy. Whoever you're dealing with is an elitist son of a bitch and you deserve much better." I told him. Of course I wasn't sure how Miami would feel about me marrying a commoner, but I did what I want. 

"Really Freddie? You really mean that?" Jim's face lit up. I loved that smile. It was to die for. I found myself smiling back, but then I remembered my teeth and put up my hand to cover them. I couldn't stand my bloody overbite.

"Freddie," Jim said my name so beautifully with his Irish accent, "the person I wanted to impress was y--"

_'Meow!'_

"Delilah!" I cried rushing to the source of the whimpered mewl. I gasped when I found her stuck up in a tree. "Oh no! How did you get up there, dear? Don't worry. Brian will get you down. He's tall and can reach you." 

"I um I should go." Jim said abruptly and closed his caravan. "I'm glad you like the shoes, your highnesses." 

I wanted to give Jim a proper goodbye, but I was too busy up on Brian's tall shoulders trying to reach Delilah. Jim may be the love of my life, but Delilah and my cats would always come first. 

***

"You're lucky you're as cute as Deaky, my darling." I told Delilah as she curled by my newly shoed feet. "If anyone else had cock blocked me like that, I wouldn't have been so forgiving." The cat stared up at me with the biggest eyes in the world and purred. "You make me such a softie, Delilah, I swear." I cooed down at her. Then she curled up into a little ball and shut her eyes. I yawned as well. 

Deaky was cuddled up in his bed too but he was busy reading a book. "John, my love, it's time for bed. Put the book away and turn off the light."

John gave me a funny look. "Sorry. You're not Brian. I only listen to Brian and Miami. Roger told me I don't have to listen to anybody, but I'm not that much of a rebel so I'll limit it to Brian and Miami." 

"John Richard Deacon!" I gasped. When did this happen? I was distracted by cats and cobblers while my little baby grew up and was experience teenage angst. Deaky's eyes widened at my sharp tone and he put down the book and turned out the lights. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I won't do it again." 

"That's much better, dear. Don't let Roger get into your head. You're much too soft to be a rebel." I told him. 

"I know." He sighed. 

Just then Brian and Roger burst into the bedroom disrupting the peace. "I know you stole them, Bri! Just admit it! You stashed them in your hair, didn't you?" Roger shouted. 

"No, Rog. What would I want with your shoes when Jim made clogs specifically for me? Besides, those converse are much too small for me. My feet would never fit in them. They're made for your petite feet. So you should be more responsible and not lose them." Brian replied calmly. 

"Me? What about Freddie? He's always losing his shoes!" Roger cried. 

"Children please." I tried to hide my smirk. "We will just have to ask Miami to call for Jim again and get new shoes." Again I eyed the magnificent shoes on my feet. I couldn't wait to see Jim again and let him know that I hadn't lost this pair like the others because I treasured each and everything he did for me. 

"You're smitten, Fred. I bet you stole my shoes so you'd have an excuse to see Jim again." Roger accused. Damn, when did he get so smart? 

"Please, no more accusations. None of us are thieves. I'm sure the shoes will turn up." Brian said. 

Then Deaky made a soft whimpering noise. "Darling?" That was all it took for him to break down. "I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong!" He sobbed. 

"No one makes my baby cry." I growled and then went to comfort him. "What happened, dear? Who hurt you?" 

"I-I...I stole it." 

"Oh that's okay, Deaks. You can have 'em if you want. We'll just have Jim make us new shoes." Roger said nonchalantly. I knew if it was Brian or heaven forbid if he had found out it was me who stole his shoes, his rage would last a thousand years. 

"No, not your shoes, Rog." Deaky sniffled. "I-I stole...I stole cheese...and bread from the pantry." He opened the drawer and revealed a plate with bread and slices of cheese. "I wanted a late night snack. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stolen."

Why was he so pure? I hugged him even tighter. "Don't cry over this, darling. It's no big deal. Nobody's mad at you." 

"That's your crime?" Roger laughed. "Goodness, John. I've done way worse things. Why would you even confess? You got away with it after all. Didn't I teach you that you're innocent until proven guilty?"

"Deaky, it's alright. You did the right thing being honest. Next time if you want to eat something, simply ask, and we'll have one of the royal chefs prepare it for you. No harm done." Brian consoled. 

"I-I can't do anything right." He sniffled. 

"Darling, how could you say that about yourself? You do everything perfectly. Everyone loves you. You're so adorable it's not even funny. You're the heart of the kingdom and everyone knows it. Except you apparently. You don't know what you mean to me." 

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" He yawned. 

"Of course, darling. We'll talk about this confidence thing more in the morning." I kissed his cheek and tucked him in. "Bri, Rog, harmonize with me, please?"

Within moments of our singing a soft melody, John's tired eyes had fluttered shut and he was out. "Goodnight, my love." I whispered. 

I slipped into my bed, easily falling asleep despite the clamor of Brian and Roger's nightly routine with Roger punching his pillows and Brian saying goodnight to all of his critters. 


	4. I Think I'm a Banana Tree!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and his servant Ray Foster move into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my first grade back and it's a B+. Am I sad? Yeah. Am I nerd? Definitely. Hopefully the rest will be A's. It's kinda weird that I got a B+ freshman year and now a B+ senior year. Hmm. Wonder if it means anything.
> 
> Anyway, for anyone interested in this story here's the next chapter:
> 
> *Side note I made a mistake and forgot that Fred was 5 years older than Deaky. So he's 18 in this not 17.*

🖨 _'s POV_

They say monsters have eyes in the back of their head so they can see everything. What good is eyes in the back of your head if you're far away from what you want to see? I say it's better to have eyes on the inside. Good thing I had a goon for that.

"What news do you bring, Ray?" I asked my servant, Ray Foster, who conveniently started in the castle staff. I believe he was a landscaper or something.

"Those royal wankers fired me." He huffed putting up his feet up on the table. "Said they found someone better to tend to the gardens. That rotter Freddie recommended that the royal cobbler take on a double shift. What does a cobbler know about gardening? He should stick with shoes. So, what's for dinner, Master Prenter?"

"You imbecile!" I cried, knocking his feet down. "You had one job. Keep an eye on the royal family and report back to me. That's all you had to do. Now that you don't work there anymore, you're no longer able to do that!"

"Oh, before I left I overheard the princes talking. Freddie and um...not the baby...the curly one. Yeah, the curly one." Ray looked up in recollection. "Ummm I forget his name. But he was trying to bring a wild animal...a fox I believe into the castle, and Freddie was worried that it would upset his cat, Delilah. Anyway, I found out that Delilah is a feisty cat, but she's terrified of monkeys. So the curly prince can bring home any animal he wants so long as it's not a monkey. Hope that helps, boss."

"Why would information about Freddie's insufferable little furball help m--" And then I was struck with a brilliant idea. "I need a pet monkey!"

"Pardon?"

"I'm allergic to cats. So when I do get to the castle it'll be difficult to navigate if I have to keep blowing my nose and wiping my eyes. If I have a monkey I can scare that darn cat away!" I proclaimed. "Ray, go out and find me a monkey and don't bother coming back unless you have one."

"Yessir. I won't let you down, sir." My loyal servant bowed and went on his way. Now all I needed was a way back into the castle so I could claim my rightful place as king. What was taking Miami so long to crack?

Moments after Ray left, the pony express arrived with a letter addressed to me. The envelope was marked with the royal seal. Oh my goodness! This was it! I was finally going to receive my big break. Sure enough it was addressed by King Beach himself asking for me to come to the castle and help with his boys' upbringing and preparing them for royal life. Haha! I pinched myself to assure I wasn't dreaming. Yes! I fetched parchment and quill and swiftly drafted a response telling my dear cousin I'd be on my way as soon as possible.

***  
 _Deaky's POV_

Miami asked all four of us to meet him in the ballroom. I wonder what this could be about. My brothers promised they wouldn't tell anyone that I stole the cheese and bread from the pantry. I wasn't a very good thief as it turned out. Honestly I wasn't sure what I was good at. Especially not when compared to my brothers. Brian was the smart one who cared for us all, Freddie was the creative diva, and Roger was the sexy daredevil. Where did that leave me? I thought I could follow in Roger's rebellious footsteps but it certainly backfired. Maybe Brian would take me under his wing and I could become an expert on astronomy. If that didn't work then maybe Freddie could mentor me in fashion.

Brian entered the ballroom shortly after me. "Hey Deaky. I got a great riff I'm working on. Wouldn't mind showing it to you later. I'd love to know your thoughts."

"It's too long." I stated.

"But you didn't even hear it yet. How can you know before you've heard it?" Brian laughed.

"Ah, but I know you." I grinned. "How long is this 'riff' of yours, Bri? Five minutes, six minutes?"

"Eight minutes and 39 seconds." He admitted.

"That's not a just riff, Brian. That's an entire guitar solo." I told him.

Just then Roger burst into the room looking a hot mess. His golden locks were tousled messily and there was mud all over his trousers.

"What happened to you?" Brian asked.

"I went for a joy ride in a carriage, but I was going too fast and I fell off and landed in the mud." He explained.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" I gasped as Brian just shook his head disappointedly. "Maybe this will teach you not to travel at the speed of light on those things. It's not safe."

Roger rolled his eyes. "So why are we here? Does anyone know? Where's Fred?"

"Late again as usual." Brian remarked. Punctuality was not Freddie's strong suit but he certainly made up for it in charisma. The man could flatter you to death.

"Hello boys." Miami greeted us as he walked in followed by an unfamiliar man. The stranger had beady eyes and a greasy mustache. Something about his presence was unsettling, but if Miami trusted him, then I guess he was fine.

"You remember my cousin, Duke Paul Prenter?" Miami gestured to the newcomer in the castle. That name sounded familiar but I didn't recognize him.

A hefty man with a beard trudged inside behind the duke dragging in several cumbersome luggages and valises. If I didn't know any better, that was Ray Foster, the former garden landscaper. However my focus was on the cute little monkey hanging from the man's shoulder.

"Our castle staff will assist you with your belongings and escort you to your rooms." Miami announced. "You shouldn't have to carry all that weight on your own, Ray. You don't want to hurt your back."

Rooms? "Are they staying with us?" I asked.

The monkey hopped down from Ray's shoulder and settled by Paul's feet as Ray and the other servants carried away the bags.

"Aww." I cooed. "Your monkey is so cute! May I hold him?"

"No!" Paul snapped. "Don't touch him. He's quite rare."

I murmured my apologies as the monkey jumped up into Brian's curly mane. Brian laughed. "I think I'm a banana tree!" He exclaimed as the monkey picked through his tresses.

"Brutus! Get out of there this instant!" Paul shouted.

"It's no big deal." Brian smiled as he stoked the monkey on his head. "Bye bye Brutus!" He waved as the monkey eventually departed from his newfound poofy nest.

"Umm..." Miami awkwardly looked to the door as if he were waiting for Freddie to make a grand entrance. "Why don't I start properly introducing you to my sons? It's been a long while since you've last seen them, and you're going to be spending quite a bit of time with them. This is John, the youngest. He's only 13 but one day he'll grow into a big strong prince. Isn't that right?" Miami ruffled my hair as I bowed. "It's nice to meet you my Lord." I said politely as I was dealing with a Duke.

"The pleasure is mine." He replied coldly.

"This is ourRoger, quite the beauty, but he tends to spark a bit of mischief I'm afraid." Miami introduced the blonde. "He's a spirit I'm hoping you can tame."

"No one tames the wild wind. All you can do is ride it"Roger declared.

Paul frowned. "Is that mud on your trousers?"

"Yeah." Roger replied nonchalantly.

The Duke crinkled his nose. "Princes should not have mud on their trousers. That is simply unacceptable!"

"This is Brian!" Miami blurted. "He's the second eldest and has a very brilliant mind especially for being only 17."

Brian bowed politely like I did. "Hello, my Lord."

"17 is old enough to start courting. Do you have any potential suitors?" Paul asked.

Brian flushed. "Um not at the moment."

Why did Paul seem relieved with that answer? What did it matter to him if Brian was dating anyone?

"And we're just missing Freddie." Miami said.

As if one cue Freddie dramatically bolted into the room with Delilah at his heels. "Now I'm here!" He announced. "The fun can begin, my darlings!"

Freddie was wearing a tight white vest that flared outward at the neck. His shoulder length raven hair was tucked neatly behind his ears with a yellow rose positioned behind his left ear. Was it possible to look both beautiful and ridiculous at the same time? Roger snickered.

"I didn't know it was fancy dress, Fred." Brian remarked.

"I've got to make an impression, darling." He replied.

"You look like an angry lizard!" Brian exclaimed making us all laugh.

"It's your best work, very subtle." Roger chimed in.

"Can I borrow it for Sunday church?" I quipped.

"Boys, that's enough!" Miami interrupted. "I'm sorry, Paul. This is my eldest son, Freddie." 

"You seem very familiar, darling." Freddie eyed the Duke. "Have we met before?" 

"I doubt you remember, you were so young. I am your father's cousin, Duke Paul Prenter at your service and--I'm sorry, why is there paint in your hair?" 

I hardly noticed the splotches of paint in Freddie's hair as the yellow flower covered it well. Freddie shifted his hand over the spot frowning slightly. "It's a long story. You see I was out painting in the garden and--Oh shit! Get that fucking monkey away from my precious Delilah!" 

Somehow Brutus the monkey had little Delilah backed in the corner of the ballroom and was harassing her by sticking out his tongue like a taunting child. Why did that remind me of something Roger would do? Eventually Delilah whimpered and ran off. "Brian, darling, I told you. Delilah hates monkeys. Bring home all the badgers and foxes to your pleasing, but no monkeys. They bother Delilah." 

"Brutus is my monkey and he is going to stay. So Delilah better get used to it or find a new home." Paul snarled. 

"Haha, you're new here, darling. You don't get it. My cats are the queen of this castle. Whatever they say goes." Freddie said blatantly. Paul seemed flabbergasted that Freddie had the audacity to talk back. 

"Actually," Miami cleared his throat, "um I've been meaning to talk to you. Things need to change around here. That's why I wrote to cousin Paul. He'll be in charge of your upbringing hence forward. One day you'll be in charge of running the kingdom. You need to be proper princes. Duke Paul will prepare you."

"And it looks like I have my work cut out for me. Your boys are dreadfully unprepared for royal life." Paul sighed. 

"You're one to talk, darling." Freddie scoffed. 

"Yeah. You've only been here for like 39 seconds. How do you know that we're unprepared?" Roger cried. 

"Well for one thing princes don't talk back and they don't use such foul language. And princes are never tardy." He glared at Freddie. "Not to worry though. Soon I'll have you behaving like royalty." 

***

_Delilah's POV_

So far so good everything seemed quiet. I crept through the halls hoping to find a mouse to chase and be uninterrupted. Then out of nowhere the oaf Brutus jumped in front me screamed " _Boo!_ ". It scared the whiskers off of me. I shrieked and stumbled backwards. 

" _Aww, are you a little scaredy cat?"_ The monkey taunted. 

What a bully! I had to stand up to him. _"Are you kidding? Freddie says I come from a long line of ferocious tigers from the deepest jungles of India. ROAR!"_ Brutus didn't even flinch let alone back down. _"You're about as ferocious as a flea!"_ He mocked. _"Oh look I found one!"_ He painfully pinched my fur. 

"HEY! Shoo, monkey! Get out of here!" Thank goodness, it was Freddie. I pranced behind his legs, purring at his arrival. Brutus snickered and scampered off, clearly up to no good. I didn't like him, not one little bit. 

"It's okay, Delilah, dear. I'll protect you." Freddie cooed. "Now let's go back out into the garden and finish that painting of mine."

I loved the garden, but it seemed like Freddie was spending way too much time out there. Was it normal for humans to go out into the sun that much? Freddie set me down beneath the shady gazebo where Jim was digging in the soil. "I'm back darling!" Freddie sang. "Did you miss me?" 

"Nope, not at all. I hardly thought about you at all while you were gone." Jim said. Well that was rude. Freddie deserved better. I hissed at him. But then Freddie beamed and the two kissed. "Maybe you missed me just a teeny tiny bit?" Freddie whispered. "Maybe." Jim winked at him. Why couldn't they pay attention to me instead of each other. I hopped in front of them stepping onto the canvas that had some sort of design on it. 

"Delilah!" Freddie cried. "Look what you've done. You've completely ruined my portrait of Jim. And now your paws are all full of paint." 

"That's alright, Freddie." Jim chuckled and stroked my fur. You know maybe this wasn't so bad after all. "So what did the King want to tell you?" He asked. Freddie joined in petting me and I purred. "Some bullshit about the Duke coming to babysit us so we can learn to be proper princes. I don't care for him and I caught his monkey abusing Delilah, but I suppose it's fine. Miami knows best. So long as Paul doesn't ruin Deaky's birthday party. That is sacred. If anyone fucks with our Deaky, they shall face a wrath like none other." Freddie said darkly. 

"What do you have planned for you little brother's special day?" Jim inquired. "Probably something spectacular knowing you." 

"Aren't I always spectacular, darling?" Freddie teased bopping his nose with the paintbrush. "We're going to do our family tradition and make Deaky king for the day of course. My mama passed that tradition down from her Persian kingdom where the young princes and princesses got to rule on their birthday. We've been doing it for as long as I can remember. We wake up the birthday boy with a morning serenade and he gets to rule for the day. Roger almost got us involved in a war once and he was only in charge for 24 hours. We've put limits on his reign since then." 

"Well I'm sure Prince John will love whatever you have in store for him regardless of the Duke." Jim said. 

"Damn right!" Freddie declared. "Paul won't get in the way of our fun!" 

_'And neither will his stupid monkey!'_ I mewled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we liking this story? I'm thinking of doing another Queen Barbie mashup, maybe Magic of Pegasus. During the quarantine I've been revisiting a lot of childhood classics and the Barbie movies are right up there with Disney at the top of the list!


	5. When This is Blown Over and Everything's all by the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys do not get along with Paul.

_Roger's POV_

"1, 2, 3..." Paul frowned. "We're missing the fourth aren't we? Where's Freddie? Why is he always late? That's so unroyal of him."

"He's probably out in the garden shagging his prince." I snickered and Brian elbowed me. Nobody was supposed to know about Freddie and Jim because Jim wasn't a prince. Actually I wasn't even sure if we were supposed to know, but there was an undeniable twinkle in Freddie's eye just screaming out that he was in love. 

"Freddie is in relationship with a prince?" Paul cried, his face turning a flustered red with outrage. "That simply can't happen...I mean um...let's get on with our table manners lesson, shall we? Which is the proper fork for salad can anybody tell me?"

"Nice going Roger." John muttered. "Now Fred's in trouble."

"Princes don't mumble." Paul said. He directed his attention to Deaky. "Now tell me Roger, which is the proper fork to use?"

"Um...trick question. You eat with your hands." I answered because he addressed me even though he was looking at John.

"Was I talking to you, Brian?" Paul snapped.

"Were you?" Brian scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"You can't expect us to memorize which bloody fork to use if you can't even memorize our fucking names. It's not that hard. That's Brian, John, and I'm Roger. You seem to know Freddie already." I scoffed.

"Well that one's easy. Freddie is the one who's never here." Paul replied. "Now stop stalling and tell me the answer!"

"So sorry, my darlings!" Freddie barged into the dining room. "I lost track of time. I am starving! What's for lunch?"

"Where were you?" Paul demanded.

"I was out in the garden." He replied.

"Were you alone?" He pestered.

"Why so nosy, my dear? It was just me and the cats I'm afraid." Freddie casted his eyes down. Yup he was lying. He was totally with Jim.

"Well now that you're here, can you please tell me how you would use each of these forks?" Paul pressured.

"Simple darling." Freddie picked up the smallest fork. "I'd use this one for eating." Then he selected the medium sized fork. "This one is most definitely used to brush Deaky's mermaid hair." Finally he picked up the biggest fork. "And last but not least I'd use this fork to shove up your ass."

"I have mermaid hair!" Deaky giggled as I howled with laughter. Even Brian cracked a smile.Paul looked mortified.

"You're excused for the afternoon. Expect a much stricter lesson this evening. And if any of you dare to show up late I'll see to it that all four of you spend the night in the dungeon. Things are going to change around here! _"_ He declared and stormed out in a fury.

"Miami wouldn't let him lock us away in the dungeon, right?" Deaky asked nervously.

"Nah Paul's just trying to scare us." I dismissed. "Don't let that prick get into your head. He's just jealous cause he's a duke and not a king."

"I don't know. Miami did ask him to be in charge." Brian said.

"Don't worry, darlings. Soon this will all blow over and everything will be all by the way. _"_ Freddie assured us.

"Sooo," I grinned slyly, "tell us who were you really with? It couldn't have just been you and the cats out in the garden. Spill the tea, Fred."

Freddie flushed. He lowered his voice. "I have an announcement to make."

Deaky's eyes widened. "You and Jim are getting married?" He squealed. Brian and I shushed him.

"Keep your voices down." Freddie whispered. "Nobody can know, but...I've fallen in love with Jim."

"I KNEW IT!!" It was pretty obvious with Freddie constantly losing his shoes as an excuse to see Jim before finally making him the royal gardener. The gardens needed tending to daily and somehow Freddie became more responsible overnight and always had shoes on his feet.

"Shh. Not so loud, Roger. It's a secret." Freddie hushed. "This is just between you three. Don't tell a soul. Got it?"

Deaky raised his hand. "Yes, John?" "Can I tell Miami?" He asked. "No!" We all said at the same time. 

"Miami wouldn't stand for this, darling. He'd have Jim's head. I can only be in a relationship with fellow royals." Freddie explained. 

"That rule is so dumb." I huffed. "We should be able to be with whomever we choose." 

"Tradition does matter, Roger." Brian said. "Honestly, you say just about every rule is dumb and you don't bother abiding by them. You're the reason Paul is here. Miami is just sick of putting up with your tomfoolery."

"Oh yeah, you know what else matters, Bri? My fist?" I clenched it and swung a punch, but the tall poodle dodged out of the way in time. Damn! Now I just looked foolish.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do." Freddie sighed. Deaky comforted it him. "It's okay, Freddie. You'll think of something." 

"Thank you, Deaky, dear. You're always one to uplift my spirits." Freddie hugged him back. 

"So now let's focus on more important things. How are we going to get Paul out of our lives for good? 'Cause he's a real pain in the ass." I turned to Brian. "Do you have any ideas?" 

"Perhaps we should just try to get along with him for now and eventually Miami will see that we've become proper princes and we'll no longer be in need of his services. That means that none of us can be late to tonight's lesson, including you, Freddie." 

"Not to worry. I'll be there, darlings. You can count on me!" Freddie said. I had my doubts, but maybe he'd pull through this time. 

***

"1,2,3,4. Good you're all here for once! Now let's sort out some issues. From now on, I want you in uniform. Proper princes must wear conservative attire. The royal seamstress sewed these all to your perfect fitting so no complaints." Paul held up a drab grey suit. Freddie gasped. "I'd rather die than wear that ugly thing!" 

"It is not ugly. It is proper. You can't go flaunting yourself in suggestive leotards if you want to be taken seriously. This way we can guarantee you'll catch no inappropriate wandering eyes. You wouldn't want to give any peasants the wrong ideas about their prince? Isn't that right?" 

Wait. Could Paul have known about Freddie's secret? Freddie paled. "Yessir." He said hesitantly taking the garment. Gross! I guess we had no choice. "It's itchy." Deaky complained as we all got dressed. 

"Princes are supposed to be itchy!" Paul replied. "Now tonight I'm going to teach you the proper way to fan."

"Did you just say the proper way to fanny?" I snickered. Freddie grinned and gave me a high five while Brian just shook his head. 

"No more talking back or there will be trouble!" He cried. He picked up a paper fan to demonstrate fanning himself. "Now you try. Coy and poised just above your noses." 

We fluffed our fans and I was actually having a bit of fun waving it all over the place. Then Paul yanked the fan away from me and used it to smack me on the head. "You're creating a tornado, John."

"I'm Roger." I cried. 

"Whatever. You're making me impatient. Try again." He shifted his attention to the others. "Freddie, a bit higher, please. Use it to cover those buck teeth of yours." 

Nobody made fun of Freddie's teeth (except for me). "You take that back, you motherfucker!" I screamed lunging after Paul. How convenient Miami walked in right at that moment. I stopped myself before I could reach the duke, but he fell on his own, making it seem as if it was my doing. 

"How's it going boys? Oh goodness, Roger, what do you think you're doing? Paul, are you alright?" Miami helped his cousin to his feet. 

"Your wild boy just barreled right into me and I was only trying to teach him how to use a fan so he can be more attractive to royal suitors." Paul dramatically put his hand to his forehead. "Your sons need better guidance." 

"That's not true, Miami! I didn't lay a hand on him. I swear!" I cried. 

"He was defending me." Freddie spoke up, hiding his mouth behind the fan. "Miami, this isn't going to work. Why can't we just go back to way things were?"

"Oh perhaps you're right." Paul surprisingly agreed. "Maybe I'm not the right one for the task."

"Wise decision, my lord." Brian nodded. "We respect that judgement."

"What you really need is an entire team." Paul went on. "You'll want tutors for protocol, diction, etiquette, style...oh I could go on but it's simply too exhausting. I should really go." 

"No, Paul! You mustn't. My boys need you." Miami exclaimed much to our dismay. "I can't embarrass them by bringing in groups of tutors. There's enough talk around the kingdom already." 

"Talk about how awesome we are I bet!" I reasoned. 

"If you really think I can be of service?" I couldn't help but notice Paul flash us a devious smirk as Miami agreed to keep him around. 

"It's settled then, boys. You must listen to the duke. He knows what's best for you. I don't want to hear any more on the subject." The king declared. 

"Why don't you boys get ready for bed. As you know bed time is now 8 o'clock sharp and I expect you to be wide awake bright and early. Good princes are always well rested." Paul dismissed us. 

"This really isn't fair!" I protested.

"Enough Roger!" Miami shouted. "Brian, see to it that you four get to bed on time." 

"Yes sir." Brian agreed, forcefully dragging me out of the room kicking and screaming. I wasn't going down without a fight. Eventually, Brian got me out to the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you, Roger?" 

"Me?" I cried. "Paul's a sociopath!" 

"Shush! Let's hear what they're talking about." Freddie hissed as he stood by the door. "I don't trust him. Maybe Miami will see through his devious ways." We all put our ears to the door to listen. 

"I hate to see my boys upset." Miami sighed. 

"Here, dear cousin, try some tea smooth and refreshing." Paul said. 

"Thank you." He replied. 

"To your... _health._ " The duke ominously toasted. That sure didn't sound good. 


	6. The Seven Seas of Rhye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Deaky's birthday!

_Freddie's POV_

Today was Deaky's birthday and if anything went wrong I would go on a murderous wrath. If anyone fucks with Deaky, there will be blood. I promise you that. Lots and lots of blood. So it had to be the absolute perfect day. As John slept, Brian, Roger and I decorated the room with rose petals and gathered our instruments to prepare for the morning birthday serenade. Brian played the red special and Roger shook the tambourines and his ass, and of course I sang. He rose from the bed to the harmonious sound of our music. 

"Happy birthday, darling." I gave him a hug. "Today is your day. You get to be King. Whatever you say goes. So what's your first birthday decree?" 

"We all have to dance!" John exclaimed with a giggle. Why was he so cute? "Okay, darling. Your wish is our command. Let's disco!" 

I was surprised Brian even participated, swaying gently to the beat as he picked his guitar. He was never much of a dancer. Roger on the other hand continued to twerk. I sang a funky tune that would put everyone in the disco mood. Deaky hopped in place like a happy bunny. All was good.

I was so lost in the music that I barely heard Delilah whimper. I thought I saw that bloody monkey scamper out the window. Whatever. Deaky wanted to dance and so we would dance the night away. It was his special day and all I wanted was to make him smile. 

Without warning the door to our bedroom barged open. It was Paul and Ray. Brutus appeared by Paul's feet pointing at us and making monkey noises. That was no monkey, it was a rat! He told on us! "You're late for your morning lesson." Paul said coldly. 

"We're celebrating Deaky's birthday so you can gladly fuck off and cancel all the lessons for today, dear." I said politely. 

"That is no excuse! Get dressed and meet me downstairs this instant! Since you all seemed to have overslept you will have to skip breakfast." He dictated. 

"Get with the tradition. John is King today. Whatever he says goes. So we're dancing and singing all day long." Roger scoffed. 

"What kind of tradition is that?" Paul remarked scornfully. 

"My mama started it." I explained. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh really? Well sadly your dear mummy isn't here, is she? I'm responsible for your upbringing. I say until you learn to act like royalty the celebrations can wait. You need to be focused on learning how to behave. So from now on dancing is forbidden, strictly forbidden. And please don't sing. That's out too." The Duke declared. 

"But it's Deaky's birthday!" I growled. 

"I don't care. Be ready for the lesson in the next 5 minutes." Paul said flippantly. He turned to leave. Ray followed him. Roger charged at Paul trying to attack him from behind, but Brutus leapt in front of the blonde's feet and he tripped, falling to the floor. The monkey stuck out his tongue and ran off. No wonder Delilah despised that little trouble maker! 

"No one ruins Deaky's birthday." I said in a demonic voice. Now I was officially a man on the prowl. Paul better watch his back because I wasn't going to put up with this bullshit. 

***

"I don't understand. Miami can't celebrate because he has a headache and wishes to not be disturbed?" John asked. "He never misses my birthday." 

"I'm afraid so. Goodnight boys." Paul said. 

I wasn't buying Paul's dumb excuse, but with Paul locking us in our room at night and watching our every move throughout the day, there was no way to get to Miami and uncover the truth. I couldn't even sneak off to see Jim because Paul had us scheduled for dull lessons all day long. I felt so bad for Deaky. He had no cake, no presents, and no party. I sighed, painting a graphic picture of Paul get decapitated. 

"I'm sorry, John." Brian sighed, giving the youngest a bear hug. "I wish there was something more we could do to make your day better." 

"Would murdering Paul help?" Roger asked. "I second that, darling. Let's kill him." I agreed. 

Deaky shook his head. "We can't do that. Miami would be mad at us. Besides, I don't think proper princes are killers." 

"What if we just blamed it on Brian?" Roger suggested. 

"What? No! Why me?" Brian cried. 

"I'm sure next year will be a better birthday." Deaky sighed. I felt so empty when I saw him so crestfallen. Maybe I could scrap together a last minute present for him...

"Oh!" I proclaimed. "I have an idea!" I reached beneath my bed, fumbling past the 39 pairs of shoes stuffed there to get one of my most prized possessions. It was a book. "This was a gift from my parents." I announced. "My mama's favorite fairytale." 

I opened the inside cover and smiled at the sight of Mama's handwriting. _"For our dear son, Prince Farrokh Bulsara. With love always, Bomi and Jer"_

"The Seven Seas of Rhye." Deaky read the title of the book with intrigue. We all plopped down onto my bed and I read the story out loud. 

_"...So the prince stood on the magic stone and sang the special song. Then, a secret door opened. He walked into a glowing light into a magical land known as Rhye. There was golden boat available for him to travel across the seven seas to a golden pavilion. Along the way he passed sparkling flowers made of jewels. Once he arrived, the prince was able to sing and dance to his heart's content. He never wanted to leave this magical place, so he decided to stay there forever. The End."_

"Lame!" Roger yawned. 

"How was that lame? It was magical!" Deaky squealed. "And it had a happy ending."

"There weren't any carriages or exciting chases or anything like that. Just some magic stones and shit." Roger replied. 

Brian was the only one who hadn't reacted to the story. He was looking at the picture on the page and then down to the mosaic design on the floor. "Didn't your mom design this room, Fred?" He asked. 

"Yes dear. She did. Why do you ask?" I wondered. 

"Because that tile stone in the center of the mosaic looks just like the magic stone that led the prince to Rhye." He observed. 

I gasped. Brian was right as usual. It was an exact replica. Maybe Mama was inspired by the book when she designed the room? Or maybe...

"I might be slightly mad but I want to try something!" I exclaimed jumping up from the bed. I stood on top of the stone just like the prince did in the story. Now all I had to do was sing the special song. I crooned it softly in case Paul was near by. I didn't want him to overhear. 

_"I am forever searching high and low_

_But why does everyone tell me 'no'?_

_Neptune of the seas, an answer for me please_

_The lily of the valley doesn't know_

_I lie in wait with open eyes_

_I carry on through stormy skies_

_I follow every course; my kingdom for a horse_

_But each time I grow old_

_Serpent of the Nile, relieve me for a while_

_And cast me from your spell, and let me go_

_Messenger from seven seas has flown_

_To tell the king of Rhye he's lost his throne_

_Wars will never cease_

_Is there time enough for peace?_

_The lily of the valley doesn't know"_

Suddenly the ground beneath the mosaic lowered revealing a spiral staircase leading down into a glowing light. Roger screamed, Brian gasped, and Deaky laughed. I took the first daring step down the stairs and turned back to my brothers. "Are you coming with me, my darlings?" 

We found ourselves in a breathtaking meadow overlooking a lagoon with clear blue water that seemed to sparkle. Enormous flowers paved the way with golden glitter oozing out of their petals. "It's a kind of magic!" Deaky beamed. "No, darling, it's Rhye!" I squealed. "Rhye is real." "No way!" Roger exclaimed. "I must be dreaming." Brian said pinching himself. "We can't all be having the same dream, Bri." Roger told him. 

My attention was shifted back to the lagoon when I saw a golden boat that was rowing itself. If I peered into the distance I caught glimpse of that golden pavilion. It was like the fairytale had come to life. None of us questioned how the boat rowed itself, we all filed in and took the relaxing journey to the other side enjoying this magic. 

The golden pavilion resembled a garden with all sorts of flowers encircling the courtyard. These were no ordinary flowers though because their petals were made out of diamonds and like the ones we saw earlier, golden dust protruded from their center. 

"Great acoustics here." Roger noted as the rest of us marveled over this wondrous place. It was true though. I sang a few notes, and my voice seemed to carry for miles and miles. "It would be so special to have a concert out here." I sighed. 

"I wish we had our instruments so we could play a bit." Brian said. 

Then all of a sudden more golden sparkles exploded out of the flowers. Out of nowhere, the red special, Deaky's bass, Roger's drums, and my piano manifested like phantoms. "What the fuck?" I cried. I ran my fingers across the keyboard to see if this was real or just an optical illusion. Sure enough the piano played beautifully. Brian picked up his guitar and inspected it. "This is my old lady alright." He confirmed. 

"These flowers must be able to grant wishes!" Deaky exclaimed. "I wish I had my Deacy amp." He demonstrated. Just like the instruments, John's homemade amplifier appeared out of thin air. "This is so cool!" Roger exclaimed. "Now we can rock and roll all night long and forget about Paul and all his stupid rules!" 

"We can sing and dance nonstop just like the prince in the story!" Deaky grinned. He picked up his bass and began to play out a funky riff. Oh this was going to be a fun night!

***

 _"Tie your Miami down! Tie your Miami down!"_ I sang as loud as I could. "... _Give me all your love tonig--_ Ooof!" I tripped on my own two feet as I was dancing. The music stopped for the first time since we began. 

"You okay, Fred?" Brian rushed to my side. 

I shook my head. "I scraped my knee. How could I do this? On Deaky's birthday? There aren't supposed to be scarped knees on Deaky's birthday. August the 19th is sacred." The injury wasn't bad at all, just a small scratch and I could easily carry on with the show, but I was just pissed that I had to ruin the perfect atmosphere with the brief interruption. 

"It's okay, Freddie. That doesn't look too bad. Here, we can go wash it off in the lagoon." John helped me up and we walked over to the lagoon. "Thank you, dear." I murmured as he splashed some of the water onto my knee. I gasped when the small scratch miraculously disappeared altogether. "The water has magic healing powers!" I exclaimed. Deaky just stared at the former sight of the injury in disbelief. "This is crazy." "Stone cold crazy." I agreed. 

We continued our concert through the rest of the night. With each hour, I worked up such a sweat that I shed another article of clothing until I was down to just my underwear and the shoes Jim made for me. "Whoa!" I gasped. "I actually wore out my shoes!" 

"That's a sign that we've jammed out enough for one night. We should probably get back before Paul realizes we're gone." Brian advised. 

"If only we could be like the prince and stay here forever." Roger sighed, but he hesitantly agreed. As much as it was a bummer to leave, we knew we had to get back eventually. It was a shame though. I could just sing and dance forever and ever and ever. 

"So, did you enjoy your birthday after all?" I asked as I tucked Deaky back into bed. He nodded. "Thanks, Freddie. I had a lot of fun tonight." "We all did, dear." I told him. "It was truly something special." Brian agreed and Roger nodded. 

With a loud yawn I went to my bed. "Goodnight boys. Goodnight Delilah." 


End file.
